Running with swords
by Daydreamgirl1020
Summary: Just my stuff and whatever


_in Coraline's bedroom; he lies asleep in bed. Coraline yawns. She turns over to the left, and a plummy appears in her bed. Plummy hugs Coraline in the face plummy kiss Coraline on forehead. Coraline grunt said "not now plummy" She turns over to the left, and a plummy Kiss Coraline in the face again._

 _Coraline hides in the closet she sighs plummy was it the closet Coraline jumps out of the closet but u_ nfortunately, the weather outside is overcast with heavy rainfall and flooding Coraline ask her friends to borrow a portal device and she uses them to take the plummy to play in the park through a dimensional portal. Realizing the dimensional portal' potential uses, Coraline starts using them for everything – including getting snacks from the refrigerator, getting drive-thru takeout, and going to the beach – all from the comfort of her bed. However, after abusing the portal device too much, the next portal that Coraline opens is different from the rest, and someone pulls her into another dimension and seizes her sword

In the new dimension, Coraline encounters Alex, the Dimensional weapons Enforcer Alex asks coraline where she got her sword from, and she says belongs to her . Alex doesn't believe her since he's the forger of all the infinite universal weapons and Coraline sword originally belonged to him. Wanting to return Coraline sword to him, Coraline wishes to rightfully returned them from Alex , so he gives her a challenge: he give her sword if she can take back her sword physically from he hand. Coraline attempts to take her sword prove difficult at first due to he's quick speed. SHe tries to outsmart him, but he sends her to another part of the forest and over the edge of a cliff. Just before she falls, she succeeds in outwitting Alex and Coraline pull him off the edge Unfortunately, this Alex is a fake, and Coraline finds herself facing hundreds of Alex duplicates. The real Alex opens multiple dimensional portals, and him and he's duplicates scatter into many different parts of the Forest. he tells Coraline that it could take her years to find him and offers her a way back home, but Coraline is determined to get her sword back no matter how long it takes.

Meanwhile, The rest of the mystery kids continues doing target practice when a man walking his dog comes in, having entered through one of the many dimensional portals that Coraline left open in her bedroom. After retrieving that plummy The mystery kids discovers wildwood portal and calls Rainbow dash. Rainbow dash reveals that she stole the sword she gave to Coraline from Alex without earning them, and she tells Them that if Alex took Coraline , she's probably dead by now. Regardless, The mystery heads through the portal to save her.

Back in Wildwood , 72 years years have passed, and Coraline —now grown up and hardened from years of fighting and surviving in the wild—has tracked down Alex and he's remaining duplicates to Who is weapons forge. After defeating two duplicates standing watch outside the forge, Coraline confronts Alex , having snapping there neck of all he's duplicates. She cut it neckout without resistance, and Alex commends Coraline for her resolve. For finally completing her challenge, Alex gives Coraline A upgrade to her sword. Suddenly, The mystery kids bursts inside and commands Alex to release Coraline . Coraline reunites with Her friends , and after a brief moment of infatuation with Coraline new look, Dipper reveals that while she has spent 72 years in this dimension, only ten minutes have passed on the land of heroes

Since Coraline has not missed anything, the mystery kids tells her to home together , but Coraline has grown too comfortable in her new life as a warrior to leave it behind. However, when Her friends reminds her of her friends and old life, and Madokka she has a change of heart and says goodbye to Alex . Upon returning to The land of heroes , Coraline's body is reverted to that of a teenager, meaning she and The rest of the heroes can still go on amazing adventures together. As The mystery leaves to make some nachos, Coraline tries to adjust settling back into her old life; having been away for 72 chronological years, she has forgotten her laptop's sign-in password. Plummy come up to her again, and Coraline decides to play with her


End file.
